


i carry the sun in a golden cup, the moon in a silver bag

by parkjinwoes (crumblyoaf)



Series: you are my sun, my moon, and all my stars [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, a continuation to holding your small hand, binu - Freeform, binwoo - Freeform, hope u enjoy :)), mentions of jinjin and mj, more binu being in love and needing each other in times of darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumblyoaf/pseuds/parkjinwoes
Summary: Bin believes that Dongmin is his Sun, for he as the Earth, depends on him to survive and to brighten his world.Dongmin believes that Bin is his Sun, for he as the Moon, could not live a day without him.





	i carry the sun in a golden cup, the moon in a silver bag

Bin observes and sees what others miss in the fast paced world that never seems to slow down for anybody.

In particular, he sees an ebony haired male with graceful steps and poised stature, as if the heavens moulded him and shaped him to be the human embodiment of a swan. 

Lee Dongmin is an exception. Everybody sees him, it's hard not to spot the ridiculously handsome man in everyday life but people miss the traits he possesses when they're blinded by his appearance.

Moon Bin observes him when he's working, hunched over his laptop, long legs crossed over each other, and a steaming cup of something caffeinated within arm's reach. Although Dongmin's workspace is much more forgiving at home than work, something tells Bin that he doesn't enjoy the aching pain that travels up his spine in short spurts and the stiff fingers that come along with it.

Bin sees him at his happiest, which is safe to say being with him. Okay, he's not trying to toot his own horn, but the smile that graces his lips when Bin whips up a coffee or quick sandwich for him before he goes to work is more than enough to say that. Bin is not so much the source of all his happiness in the world (if that was so, he would've been the equivalent of a ridiculously delicious panini) but if that extra something in the morning gives him a little more strength when he's about dive into a pool of white sheets and uncomfortable office chairs, then Bin would do it again and again in every lifetime.

Bin sees him at his worst, when everything builds up and Dongmin's seemingly bottomless pit saved for overthinking and stress finally reaches its limits. The beautiful swan loses a feather in the water, and suddenly loses everything else. He cries when he thinks Bin can't hear him in their small bed, stays in the shower for longer periods of time, and stabs at the cheese toasties Bin makes for them. In the beginning stages, all he can do is wrap his arms around the elder and press reassuring kisses in his hair until he's okay to talk about it. Then comes the waterfall of words that he's caged up inside, the lock hanging on a loose wire before it falls off its last hinge and unleashes the ocean it was holding inside. Bin lets his partner weep those overdue tears and whispers 'i love you's and 'i'm so proud of you' into his ear a thousand times over just so the elder knows and believes it himself. The ending phase is gradual but so much better than the beginning. The cries are less frequent, the showers get shorter, and he starts to request for eggs with his toasties. He tells Bin about his day, struggles included, and Bin listens with open ears and offers his partner his chest to lie on whilst he tousles his hair and rubs his shoulders. Dongmin gets better and better each time they cross this phase and Bin couldn't be more proud.

Bin is there to see Dongmin finish his last year of university, purchase his desktop computer, consume his first tim tam slam, and create his first group chat (albeit with Jinwoo and Myungjun, fittingly named Certified Dads™).

If Dongmin is the Sun, the brilliant light that (literally) outshines anything in the sky, Bin is Earth, constantly revolving around the Sun and depending on it to survive and brighten his world. Bin sees all the beautiful in Dongmin and strives to mend the parts that need a little bandaging. The world doesn't slow down for Dongmin but Bin does, and is there with him at every small step and every big milestone.

-

The night has reached its darkest hour, the only light being the moonlight and the odd streetlight that glows dimly from a few metres away. 

Dongmin can't catch any shuteye so he blinks slowly a few times before turning on his side and facing the prettiest human he's ever laid his eyes on. Bin's eyelashes flutter the slightest when Dongmin rustles the sheets but still as soon as the sound stops, his chest rising and falling at the same time as Dongmin, and lips ajar the tiniest bit, letting out an almost inaudible whistle when he breaths out.

Dongmin's eyes follow the defined muscle in Bin's arm and his mind wanders to the first time he ever saw him in dance. 

The studio is empty except for the two of them and Bin winks at Dongmin before selecting a song off his phone and stretches as the music gradually increases in volume. As soon as the first words of the song are sung, Bin's body moves with such agility and speed, it almost looks like he's gliding across the floor, his movements fluid and so smooth Dongmin has to blink twice to check that he isn't dreaming.

The song fades to an end and Bin turns around to face Dongmin, sweat trailing down his neck (which Dongmin isn't watching, at all) and a brilliant grin spreading across his face. In that moment, Dongmin realises that passionate people are the most beautiful, and Bin is the prime example of that. 

Although Bin believes that Dongmin is the Sun, it's the opposite for Dongmin. If Bin is the Sun, always giving light to those who need it, Dongmin is the Moon. The one who depends on the Sun to illuminate in the dark but is too afraid to show all of itself, leaving a sliver of itself unseen to those observing it. The one who is inconstant and slowly disappears into the night, almost invisible, only to reappear again, displaying only a fragment of itself each time, until it shines brightly as a whole, embracing the light gifted by the Sun. Dongmin believes that Bin is the definition of all things beautiful and is too good for the world, and honestly, too good to him. But, if in another world where the Sun needed the Moon instead, Dongmin would be there in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello!  
> sorry for the break, i was feeling a little empty for astro ideas for a while until last night when i read mary and seal's lovely stories for each other, and something dinged in my head :)) i wanted to write holding your small hand that's prettier than the ocean (god it's such a long title i regret) in bin's pov, but i had to stick dongmin at the end because they revolve around each other yknow?
> 
> loosely inspired by serendipity's visuals and lyrics, and title taken from the dancing days are gone by wb yeats


End file.
